Durarara 10
by The Travel
Summary: one day Celty found a young Ben and took in and raise him as her own. What would happen when Celty find about the omnitrix and why is there a bounty hunter looking for him. Gwen bashing (Ben x Akane)


Celty was driving home from a hard day at work until she saw a boy who was curled up. She stops her bike and approach the boy and saw that the boy look like he was four. She gently woke the kid up when the child woke up he was scared. Celty brought out her phone and text a few words and show it to the boy.

"I don't know what are saying?" the boy said.

Celty was surprised was speaking in english so she changed the language on her phone to english.

_**What's your name?**_

"Oh my name is Ben"

_**How old are you?**_

"I'm four."

_**What are you doing here?**_

"I don't know... I don't know anything except my name and this watch that belongs to me."

He shows her the watch that he has.

'The kid won't survive here, maybe I should take him to the police?' she then saw how adorable the boy was 'Or maybe I should take him?'

{A couple of hours later}

Celty arrives home where she was greeted by her roommate Shinra Kishitani.

"Welcome home Cel-" he stops when he notices Celty was holding a little boy who was sleeping

"Um who's that?" he asks

Celty took out her phone and began to text him.

_**This is Ben I found him while I was heading home he doesn't remember anything but his name and an item that belongs to him also I'm adopting him.**_

He almost fainted when he finished reading it.

_**Oh, come on it's not that bad.**_

"It's just taking care is a lot of work and since your working day and night, I don't think it's a good idea, unless?"

Celty put the kid on the couch and text Unless what?

"Unless I help raise the kid. I could be the father!"

Celty immediately hit him across the head.

"Ow! Why did you hit me!?"

You can be his uncle.

Celty then went to the kitchen to get something for Ben, meanwhile, Shinra notices a couple of bruises that were on him.

'What happened to him?'

When Shinra was examining him, Ben, slowly open and notice the strange man looking at him.

"Ah! Who are you!?" Ben asked as Celty came rushing into the room.

_**What's going on? Shinra what are you doing!?**_

"Celty it's not what it looks like! When you left I saw that there were scars on him!"

Celty turns her head to Ben and notices the scars.

_**Ben, how did you get these scars?**_

"I don't know all I could remember is the things I already told you. But who is this stranger!?" Ben asked

_**This is Shinra, he's a doctor and it seems like he was just worried about you.**_

"Oh!" Ben said as he turned to Shinra and said "Thank you very, doctor man!'

"No problem." Shinra said as he a little laugh " Now if you will excuse me I have to make some calls if you want to adopt this kid." With that, he left leaving Celty with a confused Ben.

"What does the doctor man mean about adopted?"

_**Well, Ben, since you don't have a family I thought I could adopt you, if you want?**_

Once she finished saying that she saw Ben face foaming a smile.

_**But I need to show you something.**_

Celty slowly her helmet revealing a black smoke where her head was supposed to be.

"Where is your head?" Ben asked as Celty put her helmet back on.

_**The reason I don't have a head is that I lost it **_Ben was now more confused _**I am called a Durarara I came from Ireland I help those to cross the other side I can also detach my head from my body, however, one night I lost it. And the short story I ended on a ship where I met Shinra and his father….I understand if you think of a monster and want to be near me.**_

Just then Ben quickly hugs "I don't care if you have a head or not I love no matter what….mom"

_'Aw' _Celty thought to herself as she hugged her new son.

{A couple of hours later}

Shinra came back to see Ben sleeping against Celty lap.

"It seems someone had fun today?" Shinra then handed Celty a couple of pieces of paper.

_**What's this?**_

"This is Ben's citizenship and his adoption papers, he's official your son." Shinra notice some drawings on the floor "What are these?"

_**These are some drawings that Ben drew**_

Shinra took a look at them and notice there the same a tall being wearing strange dark red armor and number above the person _'Seven-Seven what an odd name….oh well'_

{Meanwhile somewhere else}

An alien bounty hunter is known as Seven-Seven one of the most feared bounty hunters in the universe he is thinking only one thing _'I don't how and when but I will find Ben Tennyson! But first I need to survive from this human!'_

Seven-Seven was holding a boy as a meat shield against a girl with long pink who was trying a knife covered in blood.

"Give me back my Yuki!" said the girl

"Stay away from me! Or your Yuki dies!" Seven-Seven said in his native tongue

_'Dear God, who is this person? He's worse than Yuno!'_


End file.
